York shorts
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: A few short stories including my OC York. It's classed as complete but I may make more. Please tell me if I need to change anything or how I can improve my OC! Rated T for language.


**Hi guys. These are a few stories using my OC York. York is a City in England who used to have a lot of chocolate factories (but most have closed down now) and was taken over by Vikings in the 800s. I made a comic based on the first story last night whcih made me think about maybe giving York her own little fan fiction.**

**WARNING: I'm sorry if I offend any Americans with this but the story: There is no Elevator is actually based on a true story because my Grandparents went to York and visited the minster and there were some American tourists looking for the elevator so...I couldn't really ignore that! XD Also, THIS IS NOT AMERICAxOC! I see them both as just friends but if you want to see them as love interests then fine. I personally think she'd date a nordic or Switzerland but... **

**Also, I'll put some translations and stuff at the bottom so...ENJOY! (?)**

* * *

**~Introducing the Chocoholic Viking~**

A teenage girl, who looked about 16 with very light brown hair with dirty blond streaks, smiled at the camera. Her shoulder length hair was tied in bunches with yellow ribbon and she had a small viking helmet perched on top. Her eyes were deep green topped with slightly bushy eyebrows and her face was covered in freckles.

She wore a white T-shirt with the union jack on it under an undone demin waist coat which had a yorkshire rose pinned on the left chest. Her lower body was covered by a dark blue checkered mini skirt and a pair of knee high white socks which were topped with two red stripes. The right sock was crumpled though and only covered just above her ankle. On her feet were a pair of black loathers which seemed to be worn more often than they should judging by the worn leather at the toes.

"Hello!" The grinning girl pretty much shouted into the web cam. "My name is York and I'm England's daughter!"

She took out a Kit-Kat from her skirt pocket, un wrapped it and ate in in one bite, throwing the wrapper over her shoulder carelessly.

"I've only been around for 800 years but they've been pretty eventful," she continued, wiping the chocolate surrounding her mouth with her hand. "I was even raised as a viking by Swden, Norway and Denmark for a while!" York tapped her helmet as proof.

"People like to visit my house to check out my Viking museum. But we have ones for trains and chocolate too! Oh, and lot's of fun festivals! My home is in Yorkshire which is the biggest region of England!" The girl sighed before looking down at her chest.

"Unfortunately that doesn't really show..." Footsteps could be heard from off-set.

"Bloody hell, York! top talking to yourself. People will think you're crazy!" York glared at someone who was not in the camera's view.

"You can't talk, England! America told me you were talking to yourself at the Allied forces meeting again!"

"I WAS TALKING TO A UNICORN!"

"..."

**~America comes to visit~**

Today Mr. America came to visit York.

"Yo! Yorkie!" York flinched at the nickname.

"America, do you really have to call me that?" The American laughed.

"Well, yeah! It makes you sound more awesome compared to boring old York!"

_Boring?_ York growled before sighing.

"America, Yorkie is the name of a chocolate bar," Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, I know. See? It suits you and makes you sound kindda cute."

"CUTE?!" The Yorkshire girl spluttered. "I'm a bloody viking, I'm not supposed to be cute!"

"Ex-Viking," America pointed out. York glared at him.

"Whatever, just stop calling me that. I makes me sound childish." The male raised an eyebrow.

"But you are a child," something in York snapped.

"I'M 800 YEARS OLD! I'M OLDER THAN YOU!" America was now desperately trying to hide a smirk. Annoying England's kids was just as funny as annoying the Brit himself!

"Yeah but human-wise you're a kid and I'm an adult," he pointed out. York rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go."

**~There is no elevator!~**

America and York climbed to the very top of York Minster. York stood at the very edge and smiled.

"Tada!" America's eyes were wide with wonder.

"Woah! This is so cool!" He did a heroic pose and York face palmed.

"You can see everything from up here!" The American pointed excitedly. York smiled.

"Yeah... It's nice huh?"

"Defo!" America's stomach began to growl, causing him to chuckle awkwardly. York looked at him.

"Come on, let's go back down and visit the chocolate museum or something." America nodded.

"Yeah, good idea, dudette!" He began to look around. "Now where's the lift?"

York raised an eyebrow. Did she hear that right?

"What?"

"The lift. You know, an elevator?"

"Um... America? This building was made centuries ago. There isn't an elevator."

"EH?!"

**~Trifle~**

It was lunch break at the World summit and everyone was digging in to the tasty lunches they had bought from home.

Well, almost everyone.

It was America who noticed the un-attended lunch box first.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Somebody's left their lunch!" He went over to it as Japan stood up.

"Um...America-san, I don't think you should open something which doesn't belong to you-"

Too late!

A heavenly sent wafted out of the now open box and across the meeting room, eventually stopping all conversation and eating as everyone walked over, curious over where the delicious smell was coming from.

"Ve~ What is it?" Italy asked as France inspected the contents of an absent nation's lunch.

"It seems to be whipped cream over some sort of custard with fruit and...Jelly?" America raised an eyebrow.

"I've never seen a jelly like that before," some other nations nodded.

"It looks really good though..." Lichtenstein drooled as Italy dipped a finger into the mysterious dessert. Germany scowled.

"Italy! That is someone's lunch!" He snapped but Feliciano didn't listen. Instead he popped his finger into his mouth. He curl went heat shaped.

"VE! THIS IS AMAZING!" Other nations began to sample the lunch.

"This is really good!" Belgium's eyes sparkled.

"Amazing, aru!" Declared China.

"It's lecker!" Germany gasped as he reached over for more. "Who on earth made it?"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LUNCH?" Everyone turned to see a furious England at the door. Eyes widened when the first couple of nations put two and two together.

"You made this!?" France gasped. England raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's a British dessert called Trifle. Why?"

"EH!?" Everyone jumped away from the pudding, but nobody dropped their spoons, which were all full of the Briton's cooking. Romano was the first to find his voice.

"What the fuck? But you're cooking is crap and this is really good?"

"Why you bloody-Wait...You like the Trifle?" England thought he was dreaming when every nation in the room slowly nodded. The Brit blushed.

"T-Thank you...Well of course I knew you'd all see sense eventually," he chuckled. America walked over and patted the Brit on the back.

"Great job, dude. The best part's the jelly!"

"Si!" Spain chimed in. "How did you make it?" Arthur began to look a little sheepish.

"Well..."

"Dad?" York walked into the room with a paper bag. England turned around, seeming keen to change the subject.

"York? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" His daughter held out the bag.

"London sent me," she said, looking irritated. "You forgot to pack your scotch eggs and Parkin." England blushed and accepted the bag.

"I see... Thank you." He gestured towards his seat. "You can stay here and I'll drive you home afterwards if you want." York shrugged and sat down, taking out a pot of convinence store jelly and a plastic spoon. The other nations gave confused looks.

"Um... Aren't you going to eat your dad's Trifle?" Norway asked. York didn't look up from her lunch.

"No thank you. I prefer my jelly without calf's feet."

The nations excluding Britain all dropped their spoons.

"What...?

"WHAT?"

* * *

**So...What do you think?**

**Translations**

**In England, you are classed as an adult if you are over 18. On another note, you can't drive until you are 17.**

**Scotch eggs are hard boiled eggs wrapped in sausage meat and toasted bread crumbs.**

**Parkin is a cake traditionally eaten on Bonfire night (November the 5th)**

**Trifles used to include a jelly which was made out of calf's feet (but apparently it tasted rather nice!) It normally includes sponge cake, fruit, jelly custard and whipped cream. (I got that little fact of Great British Bake off! XD It's a cooking competition show in England.)**

**York's Factfile**

**York looks up to her dad but she is also rather close to the Nordic nations and still has some Viking blood in her veins. She is normally very lively due to festivals which take place at her house and spends her free time at the attractions or eating chocolate.**

**Okay, please tell me how I can improve my OC and if I need to put up any more translations or if any fact or historical thing is wrong. I personally love this OC and may make some more shorts in the future.**

**Read the atmosphere will be updated soon!**

**Until next time...BYE!**


End file.
